


McDanno - Lovely Day

by kinkymastermind (writingcreature)



Series: Moments (McDanno or else) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, H50 Video Edit, Lazy Morning, M/M, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/kinkymastermind
Summary: It's a lazy morning after a sexy night...





	McDanno - Lovely Day




End file.
